The apparatus of this invention is designed to weld together layers of material instead of sewing them. Apparatus used to vibration weld (preferably by ultrasonics) a line on materials are common and old as are apparatus designed to ultrasonically weld a design onto the materials while they are being welded together. Attention is directed towards Long et al. U.S. Pat. No 3,733,238 and to Carpenter U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,786 which are incorporated herein by reference. Long's patent explains in great detail the need to have an ultrasonic welding apparatus designed to weld the whole width of materials passed through the apparatus. The problem Long encountered was that one could not design a ultrasonic source the whole width of the material and, in addition, one cannot have the sources in contact with each other as opposing vibrations would ruin them (Long Column 1, Lines 62-6). Yet, Long also states that if the sources are spaced to avoid contact with each other the pattern would be seriously limited as the welds would not cover the entire width of the material and thus, unwelded "lines" would appear in the finished product (Long Column 1, Lines 62-6). Long in his invention creates two rows of sources with the second row having its sources placed in the gaps of the first row; thereby the second row is adapted to weld the "lines" left unwelded by the first row of sources.